


Baby I'm All Yours

by bespokenboy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Light BDSM, M/M, Smut, adult toy store au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:52:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3097196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bespokenboy/pseuds/bespokenboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joonmyun’s more than a little lost, but Jongdae is more than happy to show him the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby I'm All Yours

**Author's Note:**

> fill for writemeasuchen prompt

  
It’s like Joonmyun is stepping into a whole new world, and it’s a little overwhelming. He passes by the shady-looking “Mature Fantasy” store everytime he drives to work, but he’s never had the guts to actually investigate. But lately he’s been feeling a lull in the bedroom, and he thinks that a nice vibrator or something might be able to do the trick.  
  
Except that he had no idea how many different kinds of vibrators were available, from ones that are unrealistic idealizations of what a cock should look like to ones that don’t even bear the slightest resemblance to any dick Joonmyun has ever seen. (He’s seen a lot.)  
  
He’s wandering between shelves of brightly colored dildos of various shapes, textures, and materials when a bright pink jelly-looking toy catches his eye. He picks it up and...are those bunny ears? He thinks about his own anatomy and what purpose the bunny ear shaped fixtures could possibly serve and quickly places it back on the shelf, deciding that it’s probably not for him. A little bit farther down the aisle, he spots a package labeled “Magic Wand - Bestseller”!   
  
“Looks promising,” he mutters to himself, picking it up.  
  
Joonmyun is turning the package over in his hands when he hears a bright voice pipe up from behind him.  
  
“That’s a customer favorite,” a chestnut-haired store employee says, his eyes and smile as bright and cheery as his voice. “I recommend it highly. Shopping for your girlfriend?”  
  
“N-no,” Joonmyun stutters, startled by the man’s appearance. “My...my boyfriend, actually.”  
  
The man’s eyes widen and his lips form an “o”’ shape simultaneously. “Ah,” he says in understanding. “Well, let me take you to a different section of the store.”  
  
Joonmyun laughs weakly, putting down the female vibrator. He did have a sneaking suspicion that the toys around him were a little too...cute. He glances down at the employee's name badge. Jongdae. Joonmyun files away this tidbit of information in the back of his mind.   
  
After passing by a fully stocked aisle filled with adult film DVDs ("I don't know why we still have these in stock, literally nobody pays for porn anymore," Jongdae mumbles), they stop in the decidedly more masculine corner of the store. Many of the products are similar to the ones he had seen before, but in darker, more understated colors than their feminine counterparts. Although there are some products he hadn't seen in the women's section, like a literal douche.   
  
"So anything in particular I can help you find?" Jongdae asks earnestly. "We have this great new lubricant in stock..."  
  
"Um, I'm just looking for something...fun...for my boyfriend and me...to have sex with," Joonmyun says awkwardly. He doesn't know why he's finding it difficult to form normal sentences in Jongdae's presence.   
  
"Oh. Umm, have you tried handcuffs?"  
  
If Joonmyun had coffee, he would have taken a sip and spat it all over Jongdae. But the look on his face is probably enough to convey his alarm because Jongdae quickly adds, "It doesn't have to be any of that freaky BDSM stuff! Not unless you’re into that kind of stuff..."  
  
Joonmyun hesitantly picks up a pair of handcuffs with a leopard print trim, stroking his thumb along the fur.   
  
"That one's my favorite," Jongdae smirks. "Want me to give you a demo in the back room?"  
  
“I…” Joonmyun is caught speechless.  
  
“Just kidding, wouldn’t want to upset that boyfriend of yours now, would we?” Jongdae says nudging Joonmyun in the elbow.  
  
“I...don’t actually have a boyfriend,” Joonmyun admits in a quiet mumble.  
  
“...Oh.” Jongdae just looks at him, not quite sure what to do with that piece of information.  
  
“So can I take you up on that offer then?” Joonmyun asks shyly.  
  
"... _Oh_... Well, um, lucky for you, I actually just bought a few new toys I'd like to try out on someone as handsome as yourself." In a blink of the eye, Jongdae's confidence is back in place, but Joonmyun can feel a faint tremor in Jongdae's fingers as he pulls him towards the back room.   
  
Jongdae pulls a plastic bag from his locker, and Joonmyun leans in, trying to see what's inside.   
  
"Ah, no peeking," Jongdae reprimands.   
  
There's a recently emptied storage room in the back, "where we'll hopefully move all the DVDs since they're taking up too much space on the floor," Jongdae explains. But for now, it serves as a quiet, secluded space for them to...well, do whatever Jongdae wants them to do, Joonmyun supposes.   
  
The first thing Jongdae wants to do, apparently, is to rob Joonmyun of one of his senses right off the bat. He balks visibly when Jongdae pulls a cheetah print eye mask from his bag.   
  
"Trust me, it'll be a lot more...intense with this on," he murmurs, brushing Joonmyun's bangs from his eyes. It's strangely intimate, and Joonmyun's eyes flutter shut involuntarily.   
  
"D-does it have to be cheetah print though," he whispers.   
  
If Joonmyun didn't have the blindfold on, he would have seen Jongdae's frown.   
  
"What's wrong with cheetah print? I've had a lot less dignified things used as blindfolds on me."  
  
Joonmyun is about to ask for an example, but he gasps at the sudden rush of cold air when Jongdae lifts up his shirt. Jongdae was right - all of his senses seem to be heightened when Joonmyun has no idea what Jongdae's next move will be. Soon, his bare skin is prickling, and all of his clothing is most likely in a heap on the floor.   
  
Even though he can't see Jongdae, he has a feeling the other man is drinking him in, if the sharp exhale he hears is anything to go by. But soon, Joonmyun feels soft, synthetic fur encasing his wrists pinned behind his back and a click of the handcuffs. He's shivering, but it's more out of anticipation than from the cold.   
  
There's a rustle of plastic, and his gut squeezes in apprehension as he has no idea of what he got himself into or what's about to happen next. He shrieks, unashamedly like a little girl, when he feels something soft and...feathery tickling his belly button.   
  
"What the hell was that?!" Joonmyun exclaims.   
  
"Like it? You're the first one I've tried a feather whip on," Jongdae chuckles. "It's double sided, and I'm really tempted to use the other end. Maybe another day."  
  
"Other...side...?" Joonmyun asks weakly.   
  
"Yeah, it'll make your ass blush as pink as your cheeks. So cute," Jongdae coos, actually pinching Joonmyun's cheeks.   
  
And then Jongdae's dragging the tip of the feathery end down Joonmyun's chest, skipping over the region where Joonmyun wants to be touched most, and then tickling Joonmyun's inner thighs. Joonmyun’s caught somewhere between wanting to laugh and cry.  
  
"I need you to relax for me, okay? Tell me to stop, and I will," Jongdae says gently. "I just need you to breathe for me, okay? Relax, these anal beads are amazing. It's going to make you feel so good."  
  
Joonmyun does his best to loosen himself up, and- oh. The first bead slips in, and it's...actually not that bad. But each bead after it gets slightly bigger, drawing out progressively more pathetic whimpers from Joonmyun. When he's stuffed to the brim and babbling incoherently, Jongdae praises him soothingly.   
  
"You're doing so well, Joonmyun. I think you deserve a reward."  
  
The feather whip makes a comeback, but this time Jongdae teases it along Joonmyun's cock. And no, what the hell, Joonmyun should not be getting hard literally at the touch of a feather. Thankfully, Jongdae takes it away before Joonmyun can lose the very last shred of his dignity. Except now Joonmyun lets out an involuntary whimper at the loss of the sensation.   
  
Soon, he feels Jongdae's breath ghosting across the back of his neck. It might be creepy if they were in a completely different situation.   
  
"You've been so good, Joonmyun, you deserve to see this next part."  
  
Joonmyun squints at the sudden flood of light back into his vision. His hands are still bound behind his back, but now he can see Jongdae kneeling down on his knees in front of him. The sight alone is enough to bring him to full hardness, but Joonmyun finds that he doesn’t even have the capacity to care at this point.  
  
He also sees that Jongdae is wearing a pair of medical style rubber gloves. It makes him frown for some reason. He knows that it's for the safety of both of them, but it makes it feel...impersonal. Like Jongdae doesn't want to touch Joonmyun.   
  
The thought completely vanishes from his mind as soon as he sees Jongdae lick his pretty kitten lips before they stretch around Joonmyun's cock. He can't help it- he groans, and Jongdae looks up at him with a glint in his eye that looks suspiciously like a smirk. If Joonmyun wasn't so overstimulated from the dual sensations of the anal beads and Jongdae's hot, slick tongue tracing teasing circles around the tip of his cock, he might have had it in him to feel embarrassed.   
  
There's a pink flush spreading across his chest and cheeks that has little to do with embarrassment and more to do with the way Jongdae is licking and sucking him, stroking the places he can't reach with a tight ring of fingers around Joonmyun's cock. As Joonmyun draws closer to completion, he desperately and vocally wishes that his hands weren't bound so that he could fist his hands into Jongdae's hair to fuck him in the mouth.   
  
Instead, he can only attempt to buck his hips into Jongdae's face, who stills him with a bruising grip on his hips. He reaches up with one hand to pinch and twist a nipple in retaliation, and Joonmyun almost sobs. The noise he makes must be sufficiently pathetic though, because Jongdae releases him to continue stroking his length with one hand while reaching around Joonmyun with his other hand to slowly pull the toy out, one bead at a time.   
  
The simultaneous sensations are almost too much to handle, and Joonmyun comes with a groan, trying to pull away from Jongdae’s grip. But Jongdae sucks him dry, digging his gloved nails into the backs of his thighs until Joonmyun's knees are threatening to collapse and all he can feel is a dull, delicious ache from the aftershocks of his orgasm.   
  
Jongdae pulls his gloves off, tossing them in a nearby trash bin as Joonmyun takes a moment to assess his surroundings. He sees the anal beads, which have a condom stretched across the rubber spheres, and then he spots the feather whip, which has...fuck, a leather riding crop on the other end. The thought of having the riding crop used on him has Joonmyun collapsing for real, but luckily, warm, strong hands keep him from falling.   
  
Joonmyun's breathing stutters at the feeling of Jongdae's bare skin against his own, but all too soon, Jongdae removes his hands from Joonmyun's body to fiddle with the handcuffs.   
  
"You've done so well," Jongdae murmurs. "So, so well."  
  
Joonmyun can't help but swell with pride at Jongdae's words as he rubs his freed wrists. But he also can't help but feel a little awkward as he pulls his clothes back on. Should he say something to Jongdae? What should he say?  _Thank you?_  He quickly glances over at Jongdae who appears to be watching him hungrily and digging the heel of his palm into his crotch.   
  
"D-do you want any help with that?"  
  
“A-ah no,” Jongdae says with an apologetic chuckle. “I should be getting back to work now...but thank you.”  
  
“Oh. Um, okay.” Before he can stop himself, he finds himself asking, “When you said earlier that you could give me a demo of the handcuffs...is that something you say to all your customers?”  
  
“Nope! Just the really hot ones!” Jongdae pauses to reconsider. “Actually, just you.”  
  
“Good,” Joonmyun growls, his eyes darkening. “Don’t say it to anyone else.”  
  
“Holy  _shit_  that was fucking sexy,” Jongdae breathes, thrilled by the sudden change in Joonmyun’s expression. “Growl at me again.”  
  



End file.
